


Pre-Chat Blanc dates

by Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien tells Chloe to shut it, Adrien warns Lila to back off, Adrienette really is just adorable, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Introducing Adrienette to the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne/pseuds/Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne
Summary: I worry we may never get to see Adrienette actually dating. I mean, I know they're endgame, but will we see them go on dates after that?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> School  
> Adrienette is made official in front of the class.

It was only the second day of school. Not of the school year, but since Adrien and Marinette started going out.

Marinette still couldn’t believe this was her reality, that Adrien asked her to be his girlfriend, or that she actually got up early for the second time in a row!

_Yesterday, Marinette had woken up early to meet with Adrien before class started_.

_Ok, Adrien woke Marinette up. He called beforehand to make sure she was actually awake._

_Marinette is not an early bird, so maybe she could be excused for sounding grumpy on the phone. Still, Adrien cheered her up when he laughed and said, “I’ll wait for you before I enter class. I want to introduce my new girlfriend to everyone once I step inside.”_

_Cue ladybugs in her stomach._

_To say they made an entrance was something. Marinette had rushed over as soon as she could and had just stood there in front of Adrien nervously, worried that somehow he had changed his mind. But Adrien’s face had lit up at the sight of her. He had stepped forward and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”_

_Marinette made a face. “The only good mornings are late mornings.” (She lost her babbling curse over the weekend exchanging phone calls)_

_Adrien laughed again, his voice musical and golden. He shrugged, “I’ve woken up before dawn for shoots, so I guess I can emphsazize.”_

_Taking her hand, Adrien asked softly, “Are you ready to face the wolves?”_

_Ugh. Chloe and Lila. Marinette knew she had to put up with them for Adrien’s sake but now they would be worse than ever._

_She exhaled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”_

_Squeezing her hand, Adrien led the way to class, casually slinging his arm around her shoulders as they neared the door._

_The moment they stepped through, Marinette’s female friends immediately started applauding and cheering. (They had spent a long time investing in this relationship. It was about time it paid off. Also…Alya may have taken a picture of Chloe’s expression. *evil laughter* priceless!)_

_Alix: Finally!_

_The guys had stopped doing whatever they had been doing to look at the new couple and let the information sink in. And when it did, they all grinned._

_Nino: Congrats Bro! Good job Dudette!_

_Kim: Hey, you guys could even double date with me and Undine._

_Nino: Best bros first, dude!_

_Mylene: Ivan and I would love to double date with you two. (Ivan just looks at Mylene lovingly.)_

_Lila had been frozen, her mouth open in horrified disbelief. But when the congratulations had come pouring out, she reassembled her expression and put in her piece. Smiling all saccharine, she cooed, “I knew you two would make such a **perfect** couple. Really newsworthy, you know?”_

_Adrien tightened his hold on Marinette rather defensively. He ignored Marinette’s confused glance as he glared at Lila. The girl who had hurt Kagami, who had tried to sabotage his Lady (now Girlfriend). Adrien wasn’t taking any chances with Lila._

_“Actually Lila,” he made his voice sound neutral (it would not look good to sound antagonistic in front of class), “we plan on keeping our relationship low-key. But I’m sure you can keep a secret, can’t you? After all, you’re Ladybug’s best friend.”_

_Lila’s eyes widened at the threat. If word got out about their relationship, Adrien would blame Lila and would expose her for the fraud she is. She kept her now rather stiff smile on her face and simpered, “Of course, Adrien, I understand completely.”_

_Lila seethed internally. She may not be able to target Marinette using Adrien’s fan club but she had another advantage neither of them were aware about. Gabriel Agreste. (Yeah, she didn’t plan on Gabriel telling her to solve the problem since that was why he agreed to trust her word)_

_“It’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe finally burst out, her face as red as a strawberry. “Adrikins with…with Dupain-Cheng! I have never heard of anything more absurd. Adrien, you must know she only likes you for your connection to fashion, right?”_

_Marinette moved to defend herself but Adrien got there first. He wasn’t going to let Chloe badmouth Marinette. Even if she wasn’t his Girlfriend, he wouldn’t let Chloe hurt any of his friends._

_“That’s enough, Chloe!” Chloe looked stunned. “Marinette is my girlfriend and if you were my Friend, you’d be happy for me.”_

_Chloe didn’t want to be happy for them. She wanted to be Adrien’s Girlfriend, but she also didn’t want to lose one of her only few friends. She looked at Sabrina (who had smiled at the sight of the new couple), pleading silently to let it go._

_“Fine!” huffed Chloe. “I’ll keep quiet. You’ll see I’m right in the end, Adrikins.”_

That was the day before, this was today.

Marinette rushed to school, knowing every second with Adrien was to be cherished. Even if they were dating now, his schedule was still fully booked. They had to use whatever spare time they could find. And if that meant waking up early, so be it.

Marinette spotted Adrien first. Her face brightened and she started running in earnest.

Adrien heard the sound of footfalls and turned, his face lighting up once he saw Marinette. Opening his arms, Adrien caught Marinette readily as she leaped into them.

Once in each other’s embrace, the thought entered their minds. _This is home._

Distantly they could hear Chloe sulk and walk away but they were too absorbed in the moment to care.

“Up early again, Princess?” Adrien murmured.

“What can I say, Sleeping Beauty had a Prince to wake her up,” Marinette replied.

Adrien laughed softly and pulled back so he could look into Marinette’s bright morning blue eyes (yeah, maybe he should keep that analogy to himself) then he kissed her softly.

Marinette’s lips were soft and tasted of sugar and vanilla, or was it chocolate? Adrien was too far gone to care and only indulged himself further.

It was Marinette who finally ended the kiss. Cheeks flaming, she saw they had witnesses (some with raised eyebrows). “So much for keeping low-key.”

Adrien shrugged. “Gossip means my life is never completely private, but we should be safe until we make it official in a really public way.”

Marinette took Adrien’s hand and started pulling up the stairs. “It’s ok. I can handle it. But let’s get to class. (Where there are less witnesses.) if I actually end up late because of you, I’ll never hear the end of it from Alya.”

“Speaking of best friends,” Adrien commented, relishing the feeling of Marinette’s hand around his own. “We should probably try one of those double dates soon. Not as our first date, of course, but soon.”

Marinette blushed prettily, cheeks rosy red. “That sounds really nice. How about a movie for our first date? Our first trip to the movie was memorable but not one I really care to remember.”

Right. The screaming fans. Gorizilla. Her pajamas! Marinette refused to count that as her first date, just like how she shut down Alya that her first date was with Evillustrator.

Adrien gave her a warm look. “I agree. We could do better. There’s the new romance movie already out now. We could go see that.”

Marinette turned her head back to wink at him. “Then it’s a date. Text me your schedule?” Ok, so she already had his schedule but he didn’t need to know that.

Adrien’s hands were already on his phone. “Done!”

They crossed the threshold into class, and settled into their seats. Well, Marinette settled into hers, but Alya was sitting in Adrien’s chair. She winked at the model. “Just before class starts, ok?”

Adrien was ecstatic. Thanking Alya, he rushed to her abandoned seat and faced Marinette, who was scanning his schedule on her phone speculatively.

“Hmm…I think the best day would be this Wednesday, so tomorrow really. You only have Chinese class after school for that. If we’re lucky, you won’t have any surprise shoots. Once the movie’s over, we can head out for dinner. Where do you suggest we eat?”

Adrien knew he had a diet to follow but he didn’t care. He burnt a lot of calories as Chat Noir, so fried and greasy food shouldn’t be a problem. But he didn’t want to overshoot yet.

“I hear from Nino that you found this really good restaurant that sells the best Fish and Chips.”

Marinette looked surprised. “Will that be ok for you. I mean-”

“It’s fine. Trust me.”

“Always,” Marinette sighed, before realising what she had just said and flushing again. Adrien smirked, his girlfriend really was very cute when she was flustered.

“So, tell me,” Marinette babbled, eager to change the subject, “what did you think about…”

“Adrien, Alya, please switch back your seats. Class is starting now.” Phew, saved by Ms Bustier.

Adrien winked at his girlfriend and gave her a parting kiss before he left. Marinette’s female friends all cooed at the sight. And even when he returned to his seat, Adrien looked back at Marinette to give her a longing glance before Ms Bustier called him to attention again.

Alya smirked triumphantly at Marinette’s red but pleased face. At last, Adrienette was a go! Truthfully it was a pleasant surprise to see how taken Adrien was with Marinette. Sure, her girl could be counted to stare longingly after Adrien and prioritize him before anything else. But Adrien’s attention seemed suddenly intense. Sure he could be counted on to give Marinette soft looks and return her longing glances. But now, when he looks at Marinette, it is as if she were the sun and he were a blind man. Like Marinette had suddenly become his whole world. That, and that Adrien always seemed to want to engage in skin contact. I bet he didn’t notice that he kept his hand on Marinette’s for their whole discussion.

Alya’s grin grew wider. She honestly was excited about a double date, too, but she could wait until Adrienette had their first date.

The next day, Marinette arrived with a box full of pink macaroons for her friends to thank them for all their help, but especially to Rose for encouraging her, hence the Color. Marinette saved Passionfruit for Adrien, who looked at it as if it were the holy grail (wow…boy must have realized how much he liked Marinette, but dang that is some deep love. Still, Marinette was no better, so they really were made for each other.) the other flavours were rose, cotton candy, raspberry, strawberry and watermelon.

So while Marinette’s friends enjoyed their dessert, Adrien actually put his head on Marinette’s lap as they excitedly talked about their upcoming first date. Something about wearing their lucky charms?


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette dancing on the Couffaines' boat. Here we see how Luka and Kagami react to their crushes being crushed in different ways.

Marinette was nervous. It wasn’t so surprising. Since she and Adrien had been dating, Marinette had been hesistant about visiting Kitty Section while they rehearsed. She knew Luka must already know that she and Adrien are dating via Juleka. And she had no idea how he had reacted.

What if Luka decided he hated Marinette for rejecting him? What if he ended up crying? (No wait, Luka is too cool for that.) Or worse, what if he tried to break them up?!

Marinette sighed despondently. Alya would say she was overreacting but Alya wasn’t present when Marinette told Kagami.

_Both Adrien and Marinette were aware of Kagami’s feelings for the former. Technically Adrien only knew Kagami liked him because she confessed to Chat Noir. In any case, Marinette was worried how they should tell Kagami and asked Adrien to let her do it. Marinette didn’t want Kagami to be ambushed with the news by Adrien of all people. As her Friend, she should at least warn her before she faces Adrien in fencing class._

_As a result, the Gorilla drove them both to Fencing Practise. As soon as Marinette saw Kagami, already dressed, she asked if she could have a word._

_“Of course, Marinette. See you later, Adrien,” she shot the model a smile. Adrien weakly returned it._

_Marinette led Kagami over to a private corner and braved herself. Exhaling, she rambled, “Kagami, I just thought you should know, since we’re friends, that I should warn you, and I hope we can still be friends after this, well, I really want all of us to still be friends and-”_

_“Marinette,” Kagami interrupted calmly, used to her friend’s dramatic babble. “Just tell me.”_

_“Adrien and I are dating!” Marinette blurted out, red as a tomato. Then she put her hands to her mouth, “Ah! I meant to deliver the news more gently than that! I’m so sorry, Kagami.”_

_Kagami had been still for a while. Then she inhaled and exhaled. “Thank you for informing me of your relationship, Marinette. Rest assured your love life will not interfere with our friendship.”_

_“Really?” Marinette’s eyes widened with hope. “Thank you so much Kagami. You’re the best!” Marinette flew forward and embraced the fencer._

_Kagami gently patted her back but frowned from behind Marinette’s shoulder._

_At practise, with Marinette watching, Kagami brought up the topic. “I heard about you and Marinette. Congratulations.”_

_Adrien nearly stumbled and responded in a slightly shaky voice. “Oh. Thank you, Kagami.”_

_As Kagami lunged and Adrien parried, she said to him. “Just so you know, my offer still stands. When you realize you hit the wrong target, I’ll be waiting.”_

_Adrien did stumble then but managed to avoid Kagami’s blow. “I’m…I’m sorry Kagami. But I don’t think I chose wrong at all. I’ve just been too blind to see where the target was hiding.”_

_“Well, we must agree to disagree.”_

_For the record, Adrien won the match. (Adrienette beats Adrigami)_

_When the match was over, Kagami waved goodbye to the new couple. Adrien waved back with his arm around Marinette’s waist. Somehow he wished he could convince his Friend that it should be she who changes targets. (But considering how Kagami sincerely believes she and Adrien were made for each other, that is going to be very, very difficult.)_

_Marinette turned to face Adrien and happily told him, “So I think she took it rather well, don’t you think?”_

_Adrien hesitated to tell Marinette the truth but he was already keeping enough secrets from his Lady. And he wanted their relationship to be as honest as possible._

_“Actually Princess, there’s something you should know.”_

_Needless to say, Marinette was very upset that Kagami had not moved on and was worried she would steal Adrien from her. (For crying out loud, Adrien asked her to help plan a date between him and Kagami.) Adrien had to calm Marinette down with cuddles, kisses, and declarations of love. (He regrets the double date in Frozer so much.)_

And now they were on the boat and Marinette was still nervous. Adrien wasn’t much better. Marinette had confessed the reason behind her nerves and it had gotten to him as well.

When they boarded the boat, everyone else was already there. (With Adrien’s schedule and Marinette’s tardy habit, it is no surprise they are the last to arrive.)

They were here to listen to Kitty Section’s new songs.

As the band got ready, Luka approached the new couple. Marinette smiled widely, freaking out inside. Adrien rubbed his neck nervously.

“Hey, you two.” Luka smiled, relaxed as an ocean breeze.

“Hi Luka!”

“Good to see you again.”

“Listen I heard you two were in a relationship and I just wanted to say congratulations. I’m really happy for the two of you.”

Marinette couldn’t help relaxing. Even if the felicitations reminded her of Kagami, Luka exuded carefree acceptance and passivity. “Thank you Luka,” her smile was genuine, if not slightly apologetic.

“And Adrien,” here Luka’s gaze seemed to harden a bit, “Treat Marinette like the Queen she is.”

Marinette blushed ferociously, her face turning an adorable shade of red both boys had to admire.

Adrien beamed. “Already plan to.”

Marinette groaned in half embarrassment and half annoyance. “Come on, let’s check whether the band needs help setting up.”

Nope, everything was already in place.

As they gathered around the stage, Marinette noticed that all the other guests were couples, too. Alya and Nino. Kim and Undine. Mylene was talking to Ivan. Not to mention her and Adrien.

Rose tapped the mic. “Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming out. Given all the recent love in the air,” she swooned, “Luka decided to write several love songs in addition to our usual cute rock! So we not only get to jump around on deck, but waltz across the waves to the sound of romance!”

Yeah…maybe someone else should have announced that, or given Rose a script that sounded less romantic fantasy and more down-to-earth.

Oh, well. The first song was called Ocean Love, about loving someone across the sea because your love was as wide as the ocean (and yes, I was inspired by a Church song.) obviously dedicated to Undine and Kim.

A couple rock songs here to let them all shriek and jump up and down.

Next love song: Love is in the air. (Given all the talk about love music and air waves, I’m pretty sure it’s meant for DJWifi)

The next love song was obviously for Ivan and Mylene. Now, Ivan always left the stage when the love songs came so he could dance with Mylene. But the name North and South just brought them to mind. Two opposites attracted to each other.

One rock song that had Alya screaming about her ratings. Another that had Nino inspired for a new mix.

Finally we come to our Adrienette song. The latest written by Luka. Love is an arrow. You can’t choose for others about who to love. You can only choose for yourself and follow your arrow and hope it’s aim had been true.

As Adrien and Marinette danced, her head resting against his chest and his head resting on her hair, Marinette caught Luka’s eye and shot him a gentle smile of gratitude, for his acceptance, and for his peace with it all.

Dancing with Adrien had been a dream come true….again. But this time there was no Chloe or Despair Bear to interrupt them.

Adrien was such a good Dancer, and Marinette was too awestruck to get nervous and trip over her own feet. It was strange, how the feeling of his hand together with her own should be so familiar. Strange, but right.

Meanwhile, Adrien had been blissfully caught being in love with Marinette. Once his worries about Luka had been deemed unfounded, Adrien could focus on his Girlfriend. Time was precious to both of them because he only had so much free time. So to have this chance to slow dance with her…Adrien thanked God for this amazing blessing.

Even when they weren’t slow dancing, they always stayed close. While others jumped around to the beat of rock, Adrien and Marinette decided to dance facing each other, twirling around and just linking hands.

It was everything either of them could have hoped for. Not just the slow dance of intimacy where all they could sense was their partner, their arms around each other, and loving warmth. But also the lighthearted joy of just having fun **together**.

Few words were spoken, but Luka had proven that sometimes you didn’t words. All you needed was music to express how you felt…and dancing to show it.


	3. ice cream

They were finally going to Andre’s ice cream cart together.

After seeing the ice cream cone André had given him, Adrien was convinced that the rumors about the ice cream being magical were true. And he really, really wanted to go there with his princess/lady.

Granted he could have gone with her before but then he had to be an idiot and decide to stand up Ladybug’s civilian form to woo Ladybug, who showed up very late, and after a giant ice cream man targeted her civilian form.

But that was the past. This was the now.

Adrien and Marinette were just walking through the park, enjoying the late afternoon breeze and just being in the present.

Adrien had planned this date very carefully. He had taken a lot of secret cooking classes from Alya but the results had been worth it. All that was left to do was to build the romantic mood, which shouldn’t be too hard.

He squeezed Marinette’s hand, “Why don’t we walk over to Pont des Arts? We can watch the sunset from there before we head over to dinner.”

Marinette smiled, her cheeks turning rosy. “That sounds wonderful. But I really wish you would tell me where we’re eating. The suspense has been killing me.” More like her imagination went into overdrive and she had panicked over her wardrobe choice and lunch menu.

Adrien let a sly smile slip onto his face, a smile that belonged to Chat. “I’ll never tell,” he purred.

Marinette rolled her eyes and tugged his hand forward. “Well, come on, if you want to make it to the bridge before sunset, you’d better hurry.”

“Me! I’m not the one who keeps tripping over when running.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never seen you complain before.” Especially when those trips usually landed her in his arms and was followed by a snuggling embrace.

“Touché.”

They ran to the bridge. And yes, Marinette tripped a couple of times but Adrien’s hand kept her steady and they just raced, adrenaline in their system and wild smiles on their faces.

Ignoring their destination for the moment, they were just two teenagers crazy in love and right now racing through Paris hand in hand.

Marinette came to a stop first, her mouth open in surprise.

Standing at the foot of the bridge was André, humming his tune as he looked at the approaching sunset.

Marinette turned to Adrien, who looked so proud of himself. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Adrien shrugged modestly. “I can’t take all the credit. I had Markov calculate the day when Andre would be here. This is one of his preferred spots to sell ice cream.”

“Impressive, my prince. But I do hope your royal highness doesn’t plan on ice cream being our dinner.”

“Much as I would love to eat nothing but dessert for dinner, no, my princess.”

The couple walked over to Andre who beamed at the sight of them, especially the once heartbroken Marinette.

“Ah, Marinette, so good to see you. And you’ve brought along someone to eat with, too. Young Adrien! I’m happy to see you out and about again. The last time I saw you, you were posing in the rain. No time for ice cream then, but time is now or else when!”

Adrien and Marinette smiled. Marinette cuddled closer to Adrien, linking their arms at the elbows now. “Yes, Andre. What do you have for us?”

Andre almost squealed at the sight. “Let me see. I believe peppermint and blackberry should do the trick. An explosive mix, that’s a fact. But sometimes it’s the opposites that attract.”

Adrien’s beam was so wide, but can you blame him. Of course Marinette and him were opposites. Not just because they come from different backgrounds and had different interests, but because she was Ladybug, a creative planner, and he was Chat Noir, a destructive fighter.

“Thank you, Andre,” they chimed in unison before smiling softly at each other.

Adrien took the ice cream and led the way to a bench. The timing was perfect. The sun had started to set.

Adrien took a first scoop of the ice cream with his spoon and offered it to Marinette. “Princesses eat first.”

Marinette giggled and took a bite. “Mmm….fruity but cooling. I mean! How else would you describe peppermint?”

Adrien chuckled and took another spoonful to try for himself. He hummed pleasantly to himself as the flavours melted over his tongue. “How about refreshing? But that can be applied for the whole cone.”

“Did you know I once asked Andre to make me a Banana Noir cone?”

Adrien’s eyebrows rose delightedly. He had to hear this. “Really?”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed once more. There was a golden tint there too, thanks to the sunset. “Yup. Remember when my dad got akumatized?”

Yeah, he would never forget the beating of a lifetime. “I am sorry about that.”

Marinette shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault, not even Chat Noir’s. I shouldn’t have overreacted. But that’s not the point. Do you also remember when Chat Noir went around Paris in a banana suit on a scooter?”

Adrien winced. He really needed to buy a biker suit and helmet. “I doubt anyone would forget that news.”

Marinette looked up, “Well, it made me realize that even though I had gotten over Chat Noir, he was still my favourite superhero of Paris.” Adrien puffed out his chest at that statement. “So I asked Andre to give me a specific flavour combination. Dark chocolate and mint, with banana slices for eyes and biscuits for ears.”

Adrien really wanted to try that combo now, but that will have to wait. He promised himself to come back here next week. “Sounds amazing,” he smiled. “Speaking of superhero crushes, did I ever tell you I once had a superhero crush on Ladybug.”

Marinette choked on her ice cream. Adrien had a crush on her? Well, Ladybug, who was also her! “You did?”

“Yeah,” Adrien stared into the horizon. “Andre gave me a scoop of strawberry ice cream and chocolate chips.”

Marinette’s face was redder than that.

“But you know what?” Adrien turned to face her, emerald eyes glimmering. “I think I have a type.”

“Oh,” Marinette gasped.

“Yup. For girls with blackberry hair and blueberry eyes, girls who always help others. You don’t need to be a superhero, princess. I never liked Ladybug for her powers, I liked her for her bravery and intelligence. And that’s why I like you, too. But it’s more than that because I know you.” In more ways than one.

Marinette smiled, but her cheeks were still red. “I guess I must have a type too. For blond boys with mint eyes and peach lips. Boys who show me their sensitive side. That’s why I fell for you, you know. That day in the rain, you offered me your umbrella even after I had accused you. That’s when I fell.”

Adrien gave Marinette the soft look he reserved only for her. Then putting down the ice cream cone, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her mouth tasted of blackberry and peppermint, and the usual sugary taste of Marinette’s lips.

Eventually, Adrien pulled back. Marinette gave him such a smouldering look, he wanted to kiss her again, but time was short. There would be time for kissing later. He hoped.

So Adrien lifted the cone up again with Marinette’s help and they continued eating the ice cream. They never even looked at the sunset. They just kept their eyes on each other, both in a golden aura from the setting sun, and murmuring trivialities together.

Eventually the ice cream was finished and Adrien ate the whole cone. Marinette gave him a weird look for it. He thought it was because it was so unlike the polite model to eat so greedily. Actually, it was because he ate so much like Chat Noir that Marinette felt suspicious for a moment before she remembered Gorizilla and relaxed.

“So, do I finally know where we are eating for dinner?”

Adrien brought out a blindfold. “Do you trust me?”

Marinette’s eyes twinkled. “Always,” she murmured, putting the blindfold on.

Adrien held her hand and led her gently over to the opposite end of the bridge where the trishaw was waiting.

The driver winked at Adrien as he helped Marinette get on board, then he started cycling, leading them back to the park.

Marinette did wish she could open her eyes to see the sights, but holding Adrien’s hand felt nice too. She probably would have spent the whole ride looking at Adrien anyway. Alya complained that since they started dating, they barely noticed their surroundings anymore because they were too busy staring at each other and cuddling.

When the trishaw stopped, Marinette was carefully led down and Adrien continued to be her gentle, constant guide.

When they stopped, Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her. Then he removed the blindfold and Marinette gasped.

It was a candlelight picnic. How romantic!

Marinette was so absorbed by the sight that she failed to notice Nino and Alya heading towards the trishaw themselves. Nino gave them a thumbs up and Alya winked. Adrien mouthed “Merci,” to them before turning his attention back to Marinette.

“This is incredible. Did you make all of this?” Marinette asked, finally noticing the spaghetti plates.

Adrien rubbed his neck and said humbly, “I owe it all to Alya and Nino really. Alya taught me how to cook spaghetti and Nino was willing to be my taste tester.”

“Well, I can’t wait to taste this.” Marinette kneeled down and held out her hand for Adrien to join her.

Adrien’s breath caught. In the candlelight, his princess asking him to sit down with her to a romantic dinner…yes, it was his plan, but it still felt like a dream come true.

He sat down.

Marinette took the first bite again and Adrien waited apprehensively for her verdict.

Marinette’s face lit up. “This is the best spaghetti I have ever had.” _Sorry, dad._

Adrien looked relieved and elated. He joined her at last, both enjoying his cooking. Adrien kind of regretted he never put their spaghetti on one plate so they could share a Lady and the Tramp moment, but Alya and Nino put their foot down at the cheesiness of it all.

“So what’s for dessert? Have you been taking lessons from my dad without my knowing?”

Adrien smile was bashful. While he had helped at the bakery sometimes, he never really learned the recipes. “Sorry. But I thought we could have a non-baked dessert since we both know I can’t outbake your parents.”

“Smart boy.” Adrien wanted to preen so badly, but he digressed.

Dessert came out of the picnic basket in the form of bowls of fruit salad.

Marinette laughed. “How could I forget? My prince has an addiction to fruits.”

“Well, who likes vegetables?”

“Hamsters!”

They both smiled. It was a common thing to bring up. Their dreams combining so that when they pictured their future together, they would be living in a beach house with children of their own, eating fruits every day, and feeding the family hamster.

When Adrien brought Marinette home, her parents hiding behind the door, she told Adrien with such a soft smile and glimmering eyes that “Today was perfect, my prince.”

And she kissed him again.

Adrien melted against her. But their kiss was cut short when Tom coughed behind the door and then yelped when his Wife jabbed him in the ribs.

Marinette turned to look at her parents in exasperation and mortification. She turned back to Adrien and smiled, “See you tomorrow.”

Adrien bowed, “I can’t wait, Princess. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Marinette started to head inside, but then she ran back to Adrien and gave him one last peck. “See you,” she giggled then ran back inside.

Adrien stood there with his silly grin before he realized the Gorilla was waiting. As he entered the car, Adrien ignored the Gorilla’s amused stare and just sighed dreamily into space.

Life was perfect right now. Past mistakes could be forgotten. The future was not worried over. Right now, the cat and the ladybug were winning against the butterfly. Right now, the prince and princess had the best date ever. And the next one would be just as good, Adrien knew it.


	4. Award show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was doubtful I would even write this one. This is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this work.

Today was the day. Adrien was finally going to tell the world that he and Marinette were dating.

Everyone wholehearted supported the plan.

Rose loves love.

Marinette loves truth.

Adrien really wanted everyone to know his beautiful Girlfriend.

Master Fu wanted to say “I told you so,” to Wayzz.

Gabriel wanted to akumatize Adrien’s fans. Lila and Chloe wanted Marinette to be targeted by hate mail.

Alya just likes spreading news.

Previously, when Adrien announced that he had to attend a film award show, Marinette did not expect to be invited.

They had agreed beforehand to keep their relationship away from the media, not only to save Marinette from Adrien’s crazy fans, but to get some normal dating in before the craziness started.

And so far, the everyday dates were fantastic. Adrien and Marinette could actually relax and be their dorky/clumsy selves without fear of reprimand/shame.

So why reveal their relationship now? Everything was perfect so far.

_Adrien had explained in an apologetic voice. Apparently, he had enlisted Wayhem’s help to prepare the fans for the breaking news. And Wayhem had advised to strike now because his fans were already getting very suspicious of their constant proximity to each other. That, and it was also better to tell the media before the hype over Adrien and his Ladybug-voice actor costar got excited again._

_Adrien wanted to tell the world on their terms instead of letting fans and reporters stalk them and catch them unprepared._

_Marinette hesitated, she was scared about the whole thing, and understandably so._

_Adrien held her hand and soothingly rubbed his thumb over her palm. “It’ll be OK. I promise. No one will hurt you at the premiere.”_

_Marinette did not look reassured. “What about after?”_

_“Did you know the Gorilla has a brother? He’s willing to help guard you until the mania dies down.” Adrien’s eyes were earnest and pleading. He really wanted to do this._

_And to be honest, a part of Marinette wanted it done too. She was tired of seeing Adrien take Kagami as his Friend date to events like this. It doesn’t exactly soothe the green monster in her to hear Adrien assure her by saying Kagami was just a Friend. That was **her** title before they started dating!_

_“Fine,” Marinette relented, smiling. “But you have to stick by me. I don’t know what to do at these events. I’m usually just the waitress.”_

_“I’ll stick to you like glue,” Adrien promised. “And I happen to like your waitress outfit. It **is** very cute.”_

_Marinette blushed. “Oh stop it!”_

_That comment of his actually set the gears in Marinette’s head whirring. She took out her waitress top and added a black skirt on to it, along with some fine detail at the white collar. All that was left were the shoes, but a shopping spree with the girls solved that._

_The ensemble issue was solved._

_Now all that was left was the anticipation of waiting._

_The waiting was not fun. Marinette’s nerves even affected her dates with Adrien. The sweet boy took it all in stride and just patiently kissed her forehead and hand as he repeated whatever Marinette had not heard._

_At last, the day arrived._

Marinette kept bouncing her knees up and down until Adrien laid his hand over her own and gave her a smile and laugh. “Relax Marinette. The paparazzi will love you.” (Behind his back, Adrien crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. The paparazzi were sharks!)

Adrien lifted Marinette’s hand to his lips and kissed it. How many times had he kissed the same hand beneath a battle suit? It’s become a habit. One Plagg was certain would expose them until time settled his nerves.

Marinette breathed in deeply. “You’re right. I can do this.”

**Marinette could not do this.**

The moment they stepped out of the limo. The camera flashes blinded her till she had to raise her hand to shield her eyes from the glare.

Adrien was used to the cameras flashing however and never let go of her hand as he led her forward.

The reporters started yelling questions at Adrien, asking who his date was. Other better-informed reporters recognised her as the designer of the very hat Adrien was wearing and from the gossip mill. They asked if the pair were dating instead.

Knowing Marinette could not face the reporters while blinded, Adrien gathered his nerve and walked past the reporters, knowing Nathalie would chew him out for it later. But he didn’t care. Marinette came first.

Still, this was their one chance to announce their relationship to the world.

Adrien whispered, “We only need to give them one good photo of us as a couple before we head inside.”

Marinette blinked rapidly. Now she knew how Reflekta must have felt. “Then let’s make it a good one.”

Adrien grinned. He subtly turned Marinette so she was facing the cameras then gave her a brief, reassuring kiss on the lips, her face cradled between his hands.

To her credit, Marinette didn’t flush that time. She gave off the appearance of a girl used to the model Adrien giving her kisses.

The photographers clicked their cameras madly.

That was their cue. Adrien pulled Marinette inside swiftly.

Marinette leaned against Adrien and let out a gasp. “I don’t see what all the hype is about red carpets. All you get is a face full of flashbulbs.”

Adrien laughed and shrugged. “You get used to them after the first or second time.”

Marinette blinked one last time, then smiled widely. “We really did it, didn’t we?”

Adrien kissed her again. “We sure did.”

Another celebrity walked past and gave them a knowing look. Marinette blushed and pulled away but left her hand in Adrien’s.

Adrien looked at Marinette adoringly. “Come on, Princess. I want to introduce you to my friends from the studio.”

**The premiere date had been a success. Marinette got along swimmingly well with the stars.**

Adrien’s Ladybug-voice co-star greeted Marinette cheerfully and later commented that Marinette could have given her a run for her money in impersonating Ladybug’s voice. (Marinette and Adrien laughed nervously then.)

Jagged and Clara enthusiastically greeted Marinette, leaving Adrien awestruck over the former. He knew Marinette was Jagged’s favourite designer, but still!

Thomas Astruc was happy to meet his fan again.

Even Audrey complimented Marinette on her design.

Also, Adrien won the award for best male voice actor! Marinette didn’t suspect a thing, thanks to the kwami magic.

Once the event was over and Adrien had dropped Marinette off at home and was snug in his own bed, he sighed happily.

Plagg was on the adjacent pillow, munching on his midnight cheese snack, used to the lovesick boy’s ramblings.

Despite the foreboding future of fans-turned-akumas (and Gabriel’s evil plans + Nathalie’s lecture), the night had been exquisite.

Marinette belonged with him. Of that, Adrien had no doubt, and he slept dreaming peacefully after this very long night.


End file.
